


A Delectable Appetite

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: ikemen-discord-writers, F/M, Smut, Voltage Inc, kings of paradise fanfic, kings of paradise smut, kop yosuke, love 365 - Freeform, voltage fanfic, voltage smut, yosuke sagara - Freeform, yosuke sagara smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: A Valentine's Day letter written by Yosuke himself.
Relationships: Sagara Yosuke/Main Character, Sagara Yosuke/Reader
Kudos: 1





	A Delectable Appetite

Hello common law wifey!

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
You have my gratitude for the chocolates  
Now prepare yourself for a sexy bedroom rendezvous!

Hahaha, I’m just messing with you….or am I? Do you mean to tell me that I’m the only one that is constantly stealing glances at the clock, counting down every last agonizing minute until I can touch you again? If memory serves me correctly, my innocent angel was corrupted by her inner she-devil after being consumed in the lust elicited by the way my lips caressed at your body this morning. Each time my tongue traced along the sensitive spot of your curves; the rich sound of your moans encouraged me to ravage you further in the exploration of my assault on your body.

The way your eyes gleamed in a sensuous yearning and your thighs trembled when your heat invited my own, left me under the allure of your spell. Completely held hostage by the greed of your desire, your body burned the tips of my fingers as they roamed, frantic to instill more pleasure upon you. Initially massaging at the shape of your waist, my impatience got the best of me and no sooner was I ascending my way to your breasts, I wanted-no needed every inch of you to be immersed in the passion of my embrace.

I must have worn you out, because afterwards you fell into a pretty deep sleep. You looked sooooo adorable with your head nestled onto the pillow and your body as snug as a bug encased tightly in the mountain of blankets! Boy, did I sure long to touch you! I wanted to touch you. Even just the smallest of touch would have sufficed-but alas, I made the conscious decision to be a good boy. My touching remained at a ‘G’ level rating, and instead I snuggled you from behind. The faint scent of your shampoo clinging to your hair and the warmth of your body always leaves me feeling content, and it wasn’t too long before I surrounded myself into your peaceful world of slumber.

Gah, this isn’t fair! I didn’t think it was possible, but now I’ve managed to miss you even more! Hurry up and get that cute tush of yours home! The chocolates you graciously prepared for me aren’t the only dessert I’m indulging in tonight. 😉

From your one and only common law boyfriend,

Yosuke Sagara


End file.
